vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Passenger
A Passenger is a spirit that lays dormant inside a body until activated by a magical code word. According to Katherine, they lay dormant like parasites until activated. They are primarily used by The Travellers. Creation To become a passenger, a Traveler or a witch must pronounce the words Jaryakat en zem Daryeet acza holding in his hands the head of the person they wish to possess. The recipient's eyes will then darken, confirming the transfer. Passengers can take permanent control of their hosts bodies. In order for this to happen the body of the passenger and some blood from the host is required and then a ritual is performed and the body of the passenger is burned. History Season Five In I Know What You Did Last Summer, Nadia lures Matt into an alley way and performs a ritual and then kills Gregor, which puts his spirit into Matt's body. In For Whom the Bell Tolls, Matt worried about his recent blackouts, has cameras installed in his home in an attempt to figure out what is going on. When he later watches the video, he sees himself taking out a knife. The spirit of Gregor than says that he has to protect the knife or else. Than Gregor proceeds to slice his palm to show what will happen to him. In Dead Man on Campus, Katherine takes Gregor's blade and stabs Matt with it, which kills Gregor's spirit and leaves Matt unharmed. In Fifty Shades of Grayson, Nadia wants Katherine to become a passenger in someone in order to live. Katherine, however refuses to do this since her father had never allowed his family to practice magic. Katherine eventually changes her mind, but before she can do the spell she has a heart attack and passes out in the Salvatore house. In 500 Years of Solitude, Katherine, with the help of a Traveller named Mia, casts the passenger spell, placing herself within Elena, just before she dies. In The Devil Inside, we learn that there is a spell to be done by Mia that will make Elena's body Katherine's for good. But Elena will be gone forever. Part of the spell includes burning the Passengers body, Katherine, as part of the spell. Powers and Abilities *'Possession' - The act of controlling and manipulating the body of a living person. Apparently, a Passenger's presence inside of another sentient being renders that being insusceptible to certain powers, like mind control. Weaknesses *'Special Blade' - Passengers are vulnerable to a magical blade capable of dispatching them without harming or killing the host. *'Time' - Unlike most forms of possession, a Passenger can only remain in control of the host for a limited time, before the host regains control. *Activation Requirement - Once the Passengers lose control, they return to being dormant and cannot regain control of their hosts unless the host bodies hear the activation or summoning word, Vyjdi. Known Passengers *Gregor *Katerina Petrova Trivia *The spell which the Travellers use to become Passengers is referred as "Passenger Spell" by Nadia and Katherine. *Passengers can take permanent control of their hosts bodies, but only if additional spells are performed to grant them such control, *There is only one blade which can kill passengers permanently and remove it from the host's body. *The Passenger Spell can be used by Travellers to put their spirits in vampires as shown by Katherine performing the Passenger Spell on Elena. It has not been revealed if Travelers can transfer themselves to other supernatural beings such as Werewolves, Hybrids and Witches. *It is unknown whether Gregor's Blade can dispatch a Passenger with permanent control over their host's body. *So far in the series, the Passenger spell, or being a Passenger is the only form of possession that allows only temporary control of the host. *In 500 Years of Solitude, Mia called Elena's cellphone to summon Katherine as a Passenger, right after Katherine performed the spell to transfer herself into Elena's body. Which means The Travellers might be able to sense if one of their members has successfully completed a Passenger spell. *The Travellers seem to have a strong interest in doppelgangers. Category:Species Category:Supernatural